


new love

by vibrancy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, this is pointless fluff honestly do i ever write anything else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6755374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibrancy/pseuds/vibrancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>no one expects the softness of it</p><p> </p><p>or: kags and hina are gross</p>
            </blockquote>





	new love

**Author's Note:**

> im still going through my old notes and finding random things,,,,, mostly rly gay kagehina tho,,, mostly  
> this is Super Short and dum b sry

everyone expects them to be violent. rough. to yell and scream at each other until they cant any longer. no one expects the softness of it. 

 

the way kageyama will always always always let hinata have some of his food, drink, anything they could share and hinata always grabs kageyamas hand, pulls him closer, bumping their shoulders and almost sending them crashing into the bushes. 

 

they're soft in everything they do with each other. soft in the way kageyama no longer tugs his hair, instead gently pulling his fingers through it and soft in the way hinata bites at kageyamas finger and hands and arms, gently so as not to hurt and purely as a sign of affection. 

 

they still yell and argue and complain. the end of the world couldn't stop that. but they also calm each other. gentle with the way they dance around and always too soft to hurt and this is still so new to them that its surprising how easily they fell into it. 

 

and its not simmering heat and pounding hearts but warmth and blushes slowly spreading across cheeks

 

its the soft gentleness of learning a new type of love, of getting Yachi to help them with flower choices because they're both kind of hopeless at this. its nice and its theirs.


End file.
